dogelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Big bro
Introduction Big Bro is the first and oldest child of Doge and Karen. One of the earliest established lore characters, Big Bro has since grown to become a well-recognized figure and is usually seen alongside his Lil Bro, Doge, Karen, or his friend Kyle. Appearance Being born to Doge and Karen, Big Bro takes after them both in his basic appearance, looking very similar to how his father Doge did when he was younger. However, to differentiate himself from his father in appearance, Big Bro sports a black beanie. Personality Being right in the middle of his teen years, Big Bro has passed the early years of puberty and the embarassing emotions that come with it. With those years behind him, Big Bro has been able to reflect and mellow his personality, making him a very kind individual. Big Bro's personality allows him to vibe well with his family, namely Lil Bro, who he has looked after since even before their parents' divorce, his dad Doge, his Aunt Kabosu, and his Great Uncle Petyr. However, Big Bro's kindness doesn't end with his family as he treats most everyone around him with respect. Despite being at odds with Kyle many years ago, Big Bro has managed to put their rocky past behind them in order to forge a friendship, showing a level of maturity to him to be able to forgive those who've wronged him. History Origins in the Lore Sometime in the early 2000s, Big Bro was born the first child of Doge and Karen. Before the Current Timeline 8 years before the current timeline, Big Bro was bullied by Kyle and his friends for bringing a Cringeformer action figure of Doge's to school, causing Big Bro to hate his bullies. Kyle and Kylie Arc After being called by Kyle who was seeking help after a fight with his father, Big Bro brought his former bully and his little sister, Kylie over to his house to stay. After being confronted by Doge about Kyle and Big Bro's rocky relationship, Big Bro revealed that he was willing to put everything behind him and be the better person in the present as Kyle was a changed person. When Kyle started having a mental breakdown after the cops approached the Doge residence, Big Bro comforted his friend and reminded him of why he did what he did, to protect his sister, which brought Kyle back from the brink. Following Kyle's final confrontation with his father, Big Bro comforted Kylie while Kyle was in recovery in the hospital and, once he returned home safe, the Doge family, Kyle, and Kylie all watched a monster movie on TV together. Petyr Arc Gruncle Petyr came to visit the Doge household and got to visit his great-nephews. One day during his visit, Petyr brought over a war friend of his, Mr. Piesel, to visit, who Big Bro and Lil Bro got to talk to. Eventually Petyr had to return home to Russia, at which point, Big Bro and te family bid him farewell. Trivia * Big bro was bullied by Kyle in elementary school for being an absolute cringelord. Category:Characters